Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) is a technology for constructing digital integrated circuits (IC) such as microprocessors, microcontrollers, and others, or analog circuits such as image sensors, data converters, and transceivers for many types of communication. An IC may comprise digital logic parts such as transistors, plus other components such as resistors and capacitors, connected together by metal layers.
Many kinds of capacitors such as metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) capacitors, PN junction capacitors, polysilicon-insulator-polysilicon (PIP) capacitors, and metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitors are used in semiconductor devices. In particular, the MIM capacitor offers reduced electrode resistance with wide ranges of applications.